


The Magician's Son

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, It's fucked up, M/M, Narrative, Work In Progress, tags to come, to put it mildly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised by Hisoka, Gon knew nothing but the desire to please the magician, no matter the means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Foxbear and her cubs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! After a year and a half, I am less fucked than I was then. Slightly, but it's more manageable now. Any who, I had this thought a while back: what if Gon was raised by Hisoka and not Mito? This story ensued, and I am so sorry.
> 
> I literally wrote this twenty minutes ago, so please point out any flaws.

“Hisoka!” The voice came ringing down from the mountains surrounding the house, a young boy running full out came scrambling down the nearest hill, his feet almost tripping underneath his body. The boy was 11 at most, his small body lithe from years of playing in the outdoors with no one but animals for company. He had black hair that shone green in the sunlight, the same green that grew on the trees. His hazel eyes sparkled with innocence and wonderment, his attention held by everything around him. He was one of the few children who lived on Whale Island, a under populated fishing town that held nothing for a boy like him. 

The man that he ran towards was cut from the same cloth as the boy. Tall and completely white, the man stood out from everyone else that lived on that island. His complexion was one of the few things that separated him from the rest of the villagers, his manner of dress had him standing out from everyone else also. He would dye his hair vibrant colours, the one of choice currently was red. His face was covered in paint, a star and tear drop gracing his cheeks. The clothes that he wore were loud and extravagant, the clothes that the boy liked to call his “Clown Clothes”. 

But it matters not what these two characters looked like, or what they seem like to outsiders. You, dear readers, know them better as Gon Freecs and Hisoka Morow. But this story is not how you heard it before, there is something different about this tale, something that changed the history of Gon and his adventures of becoming a hunter to find his father. 

This story takes a turn months before Gon was even born, on a simple day that Ging Freecs decides to create a special game, a game just for hunters. 

It was during his creation of this game that a man by the name of Hisoka came to learn of this new development in the hunter world. He had been searching for Ging for years, the knowledge of a hunter that could mimic the Nen of others had his skin tingling. He sought desperately for this distraction from his boredom. Hisoka actually stumbled upon Greed Island by accident, the barrier Nen of Ging’s friends not yet activated. It was there that Hisoka stumbled upon Ging, but not before the man himself was carrying Gon. There was something about the life that was within Ging that had Hisoka hiding, waiting until the new being had emerged from Ging. 

Eight and a half months later, Ging gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Three hours after that, Hisoka had a new son. The child was in his arms before he knew it, Ging never the wiser.

Fast forward ten years, Hisoka and Gon now living in the house that once belonged to the sister of Ging, rumours of the woman going missing after a strange man and boy visited her a few months back. The official story was that she was on a much needed vacation and the two were taking care of her house, but no one believed that. Stories were whispered and tales spread, but none could hold any ground, not when the child was the embodiment of purity. People were still hesitant to go up to the old Freecs place, a over looming dread hung over the place, as if the desire to kill permeated the very ground. 

They weren’t very wrong, the ground that the house stood on had been prey to a rain of blood time and time again, not just by Hisoka. 

There had been multiple times that Hisoka had gone running into the woods, following the cries of Gon, to find him with the body of a small creature in his arms. There were excuses at the start, he was attacked, or he had been startled. Soon those excuses all but disappeared, Gon walking or running back to the house with blood in his hair as the size of his prey escalated in size. Every time that he came to tell Hisoka the story of what he killed that day, the older man smiled down at him, patting his head as he oozed praise for the small boy. Gon drank in every word, putting together his next plan to extract praise from Hisoka again. 

This brings us back to the beginning of our story, to Gon running down the hill towards Hisoka, a smile breaking apart his face as he could imagine the words that Hisoka would say when he saw what the boy did. The desire for praise carried the boy to the point of falling down the hill, sprawling at Hisoka’s feet. Sitting up quickly, Gon looked up with a cheery note in his voice, “Hisoka! You have to see this!”

Hisoka looked down at the boy, his amusement contained only by his mild curiosity. What was it that had Gon in such high spirits? With a intrigued huff of air, Hisoka followed after the boy, smiling each time Gon turned around to make sure that Hisoka was still following him. The smell of blood grew stronger the deeper that they entered the forest, it was after fifteen minutes of heading straight into the woods that Hisoka started to question the strength of the odour, Gon's usual prey not large enough to produce a smell of this magnitude. Finally, Gon brought Hisoka into a clearing, the taller man having to duck down through a gap in the shrubbery in order to even enter the empty space. Once he straightened up he froze, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. 

The gutted corpse of a fully grown foxbear lay on the ground, six cubs lying around it, heads crushed into the ground. Hisoka drank in the sight, the feeling of Gon’s eyes on his face burned. Hisoka remained motionless for a while before turning to look down at the boy. His face was full of hunger and pure bliss, the untapped potential that the boy had displayed made Hisoka ache with need, his body shuddering as he said simply, “Gon, you have promise after all."

That was a moment that Gon would never forget for the rest of his life, something that sparked a trail of events that would shape his life in a way that he would never be able to imagine.

His path towards Ging had just started, his future inevitably tangled with the father that he never knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to say this now. I have no understanding of mental ailments or abuse so please speak up if I am doing anything wrong or have misspoken. 
> 
> Also, this story is going to get smutty and hisogon fucked up. Of course. So not your cup of tea? Then stop reading.
> 
> This story is being written in my head right now, so if there is anything you want to see, please tell me. I'll take any and all ideas to further and better this story.


	2. Family Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka announces his plans for Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this guy is a nice short one, but I had to get the plot going and this was the best way to do it.

Gon had always known that Hisoka was not his father; the subject had never been brought up or discussed before, but it was something that Gon never had to learn. He just, knew. 

The topic was finally discussed several days after the death of the Foxbear and her cubs, Gon and Hisoka standing in the kitchen doing the dishes after their evening meal. There was no precedence for the conversation, and it came out of seemingly no where. Gon was simply drying a dish, his hands looking smaller than usual holding a cream dinner plate, when he asked, “Who’s my real dad?”

Hisoka paused, looking up from his actions to gaze down at the child, “Hmmm~, isn’t that the question.”

Gon huffed, putting down the dish towel and pouting at Hisoka, “Come on Hisoka, I want a serious answer.”

Hisoka smiled, drying his hands off before leaning against the counter, “Okay Gon, serious answer. His name is Ging Freecs, hunter. I took you from him right after you were born,” Hisoka paused, his mouth twitching for a second before he continued, “He didn’t deserve you.”

Gon nodded in understanding, his hands continuing their previously assigned task, “I’m glad you did.”

The silence filled the room as Hisoka pondered the words that Gon had just spoken, “What makes you say that fruit?”

Gon blushed at the nickname, his hands faltering, nearly dropping his dish cloth, “I couldn’t have asked for a better mentor. You taught me everything I know after all.”

There was nothing more to be said, both going back to their dishes in comfortable silence. The topic would not come up again until the day that a boat landed in Whale Island’s harbour, carrying promise of voyage to the Hunter trials. The word got to the small home on the top of the hill, Hisoka spending hours in thought after he heard the news. Gon found him later that day sitting dramatically under the light of the setting sun, the glow covering him in a warm bask through the living room window. 

Gon stood looking at Hisoka for just a brief moment before climbing onto his lap and placing his head on Hisoka’s shoulder. His feet dangled slightly, hands relaxed against his legs as he pondered, “What’s wrong Hisoka?”

Hisoka hummed, his fingers tapping against his chin in reverie. Gon watched patiently, large eyes gazing at the man as Hisoka took his time collecting his thoughts. Hisoka lower his hand, placing one on the arm rest and the other around Gon’s waist, “Gon, I have an idea, but I don’t know how you will like it…”

Gon nodded, his head never leaving Hisoka’s shoulder, “You know you don’t need to ask me anything. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

Hisoka smiled, “Gon, I want you to become a Hunter with me.”

Gon blinked, a smile bursting across his face as he bolted up, facing Hisoka full on, “You want me to do the hunter trials with you?!” 

Hisoka grinned, his eyes narrowing at the excitement of the boy, “Yes Gon, but that is not the only thing that I want you to do.”

Gon waited with eager anticipation, fidgeting back and forth as he waited for Hisoka to continue. Hisoka watched with pleased eyes as Gon wiggled back and forth on his lap, the boy moving faster with each passing second. Eventually Hisoka grew bored of toying with the boy and stated, “I’m going to have you kill your father.”


	3. Red Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally wrote something!? Literally wrote this five minutes ago so be gentle with me. I hope to actually start updating this again now that I have the ability to write- however mediocre.

The boat rocked perilously in the wake of the storm, the floor boards lurching and shuddering as waves crashed into the hull. The voices of the men who had once been bragging about their prowess where silenced into nothing more than gags and nauseated moans. Their bodies lay strewn about the room, curled up upon themselves in order to find even a bit of relief. The ships captain made his way down the halls, the sudden rise or fall of the floor made no difference to his experienced gait. At every door he passed he peeked in, shaking his head slowly at those suffering from paralyzing seasickness. It was only when he approached the last room that this pattern stoped. The captains eyes sparkled with joy as he finally found what he had been looking for. In the cramped sleeping quarters he found four people who displayed the qualities he had been hired to find. 

There was a man sitting in the corner of the room; having found a perch on top of a stack of crates, he was attempting to eat a sour apple, his face twisting into repulsion as he spat out the unripe fruit. Another was lying peacefully on a hammock, his eyes shut in reverence as he meditated. Lastly sat a man and a young boy, the child sitting in his lap as he puzzled over an item that he fumbled between his hands. The elder was focused on what the child was doing, his one hand unconsciously running through the youths hair, a faint scraping noise coming from where his nails dragged over the boy’s flesh. 

Softly clearing his throat, the captain made himself known to the travellers, letting them know they were to met him in the ships helm right away. The one on the crates and the one in the hammock voiced their understanding of the captains orders while the strange pair remained indifferent to the captain, their attention stolen by something entirely different. The captain stared at them a while longer, not understanding what the two found so fascinating about an apple. With an exasperated gruff he walked away from the room, unsure of what to think about this new group of potential hunters. 

The storm continued as the group collected in the helm, not a word spoken between the lot. The silence was only broken when the Capitan asked his routine questions, the answering barely varying from the ones he had received from previous years. The man called Leorio claimed his desire to be a hunter rooted from his need for money. The second was named Kurapika; it took some prodding from the Captain and Leorio before admitting that he sought to become a hunter for revenge. The last man was Hisoka. He simply replied that he was bored. Expecting no embelishment from the man, the captain finally moved onto Gon, not sure what kind of reply he would get from the youth, never having seen someone that young attempt the hunter trials before. 

The boy looked up at him with ambition in his eyes, voice full of joy and vigour as he replied, “I’m going to kill my Dad!”

There was nothing to be said after the boys statement, nothing could be said after it. The appall and shock had silenced everyone in the room aside from Gon and Hisoka. The boy was beaming, proud of his admittance and desire. Hisoka grinned down at the boy, his hand tightening on the back on his neck where it rested as a reminder of who Gon belonged to. Hisoka's teeth shone in the lightening as his eyes became devoid of life, his bloodlust slowly creeping into his face. 

The shuddering of the boat snapped them out of their trance, Hisoka’s hand unclenching from the boy’s neck, bruised fingerprints remaining on his skin. Turning on his heels Hisoka left the room, Gon trailing behind him, seeking approval from his mentor. Exchanging fleetling glances, Leorio and Kurapika hesitantly followed after, not sure if they should be worried about Gon or not. 

Once again the boat lurched from beneath their feet, the deck slipping away from under them. The rain was a wall as it poured down around them, leaving only a few feet of visibility. The wind howled, deafening all of those who were unfortunate enough to be caught in it. The storm left the group deaf and blind in their walk, still trailing after Hisoka and Gon. The pair was making their way across the deck, seemingly unaware of the danger they were in. This fact made itself painfully aware with the cry from one of the deck hands, his scream nothing but a faint whisper over the crash of thunder and whirling wind. 

Kurapika was the first to act, Leorio not even a second behind him. Both immediately went to the rails of the ship, reaching out to where they last felt the man to be. Their fingers reached out just faintly brushing the fabric of his clothing before he fell out of reach. 

There was another rustle of clothing that came from between the two men, a flash of green launched between them and over the railing. Reacting just as swiftly, Kurapika and Leorio both grabbed Gon’s legs, keeping him within safe reach of the boat. The boy had managed to grab the deck hand by the scruff of his shirt, the man dangling just inches above the raging sea. 

Rain pelted down on Leorio and Kurapika, blinding them and making it hard to see what was happening just below their hands. They could hear the mans relief, his anxious laughter slowly ebbing away to confusion. His confusion quickly gave away to panic once again, his words becoming pleas before a crash of the waves against the boat silenced him. Gon became significantly lighter, allowing both Leorio and Kurapika to drag him onto the ship once again. 

The boy said nothing as he was brought back onto the boat, his face indifferent to what had just happened. Out of mild panic Leorio gripped Gon’s shoulders, shaking the boy slightly as he demanded to know what had happened to the man they attempted to save. 

Gon shrugged slightly, looking Leorio dead in the eye as he simply stated, “He slipped out of my hands.”


	4. Quiz Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to stick as close as I can right now to the actual story line, but it is not going to be so for long. The plot is going to be pretty much the same, but the major points are going to be vastly different so please bear with me as I slowly change this story. I appreciate all of you so much!!!

It didn’t take long for the ship to arrive at their destination. The sea sick crew and passengers unloading with shaking legs and green faces. The sounds of groans and vomit echoed across the docks, well wishers and expecting family members gave their help to those who needed it. Gon watched from the deck, a small smile lighting on his face. There was something about watching them stumble around that made Gon grin, almost like an animal with one too many legs cut off. 

This train of thought was broken when Hisoka came up behind him, placing a hot hand on his shoulder. The touch surprised him, Gon not use to any casual contact from the man. His eyes drifted up to Hisoka, waiting for him to speak first. the man was looking down at the passengers as well, his entertainment not as well hidden as Gon’s. He did not look away from the sight as he spoke, his hand tightening as the words left his lips, “I want you to follow those other two, see what you can learn from them. I’ll meet you at the test site.” 

Gon nodded, happy to do what Hisoka told him to. He headed down the ramp with a shout on his lips, hand waving at Kurapika as he ran towards him. Kurapika and Leorio both turned around at Gon’s call, a look of confusion on both of their faces. Gon skipped up to the two of them, joyous news on his lips, “The captain told me something before I left, he said that we should head up to the tree on the top of the hill.”

Kurapika turned to Leorio, his eyebrow raised as he did so, “Why are you telling us this?”

Gon tilted his head slightly, his smile still on his face, “Because I was hoping we could go together? Do you not want me to go with you?”

Once again, Leorio and Kurapika exchanged a glance, their eyes full of emotions they were too terrified to say out loud. Hesitantly Leorio nodded, Kurapika verbally giving their agreement, “We’d love to have you come along Gon.”

The boy cheered, skipping down the road headed towards the massive tree on top of a distant hill. Watching as he did so, Leorio lowered his voice and head, making sure that the boy could not hear him as he talked, “Are you sure this is a good idea? He seems a bit off.”

Kurapika nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the Gon’s back, “We need to keep an eye on him. For our sake.”

Both stared after the boy for a moment before they followed after him, hesitancy in every step. 

It didn’t take long for them to catch up with Gon, the boy stopped before a make shift stage in the middle of the alley way. As they approached they could see that another man had been there before, his figure disappearing into a dark doorway. Not giving them any time to take in the situation, the elderly woman at the centre of the stage started to speak, her aged words reverberating down the cobbled stones, “You boys are headed towards that tree on the hill correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town. I shall administer a single-question quiz. You’ll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer, and you’ll be disqualified. You’ll have to give up on this year’s hunter exam.”

Leorio looked around, bending down slightly to whisper to Kurapika, “Hey, what’s going on?”

Kurapika just shook his head, putting his fingers to his lips as he shushed the other. 

The old lady continued, her face remaining impassive as she spoke, “Your answer will be either 1 or 2. Any other answer is considered incorrect.”

Kurapika nodded, taking in what the woman said with great reverence. Leorio on the other hand started rambling, panic setting into his voice, “What kind of quiz is this? Do we only get one question for all three of us? What if one of us gets it wrong? Will all of us fail?”

Kurapika turned to glare at Leorio, hissing as he said, “Silence Leorio! Just listen to the question!”

The woman continued, “Not another word. Say anything and I will consider it to be your answer. Say anything but the answer and you will be disqualified. Here is your question: Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, and you can only rescue one. Select 1 for your daughter, and 2 for your son. Which will you rescue?” 

Gon stood to the side, his face dark and he puzzled over the answer. Kurapika remained silent, counting the seconds down in his head as he hoped that Leorio would remain quiet. His hope was not answered as he heard the man take a deep inhale, ready to give the woman a piece of her mind. Kurapika turned around in an instant, hands flying over Leorio's mouth in a desperate attempt to shut him up. Leorio grunted, his face a slew of confusion. 

Finally the old woman spoke again, “Time’s up.” 

Kurapika removed his hands from Leorio’s face, smiling slightly as he did so, “We passed the test.”

Leorio gaped for a moment, his confusion unrelenting, “What do you mean we passed? We didn’t answer.”

Kurapika sighed, “Exactly. There was no right answer.”

The understanding slowly dawned on Leorio’s face, his jaw dropping a little as he put the pieces together in his mind, “…no answer was the right answer. But, the other guy…”

Kurapika filled in blank of Leorio’s statement, “Gave the wrong answer. Yes.”

The old woman smiled, pressing a button underneath the stage platform. A doorway opened beside them revealing a tunnel that opened to a bright white light, “This tunnel will take you directly to the tree. Walk for two hours and you will reach the top. Good luck.”

Leorio and Kurapika both made their way towards the tunnel, Gon letting out a frustrated cry, tugging at his hair, “Ugh! I can’t figure it out!”

Kurapika turned to the boy, chuckling slightly as he did so, “It’s okay Gon, we figured it out. There is no answer.”

Gon sighed, “But what if I was actually in that situation? What would I do then?”

Leorio shrugged, “You’ll have to make that choice when you get to it I guess.”

Gon took his words in, still puzzled as he did so, “But why would I have to save either of them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop ending my chapters like this. It's getting repetitive. 
> 
> So no, I am not doing NaNoWriMo. There is absolutely no way that I can do it around my work schedule BUT I am trying my damnest to get as much written as I can. I am writing these chapters and posting them right away so please hit me up if I make any glaring mistakes.


	5. Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I was writing this story episode by episode and I am not entirely prepared to write a story that long to be completely honest. I don't think any of you would be willing to read a story over 300 chapters either. So I am going to be fast tracking a couple of things that I don't believe to be important to the story at this moment. Hopefully this decision doesn't come to bite me in the ass later on.

Kurapika didn’t know what was worse, Leorio complaining about how long the walk was taking or- wait, there was nothing worse than this. Out of the collective two hours and fifteen minutes that they had been walking for, Leorio spent two hours and fourteen minutes of it either complaining or talking about nothing in general. The teen never stopped talking, and by that point Kurapika was thinking of his fiftieth way to shut him up. 

Gon seemed to be enjoying it though, throwing in comments when necessary and giving the proper feedback when called for. He was so ingrained in Leorio’s ramblings that he failed to realize the stillness in the air. The forest surrounding them was dead silent, not even a breeze was whistling through the branches. 

Leorio opened his mouth to speak once again before Kurapika lifted his hand to hush him, eyes narrowing as he spoke, “Silence. Can’t you feel it? Something’s wrong.”

Leorio’s grip tightened on the handle of his briefcase, eyes glancing around at the area around them. It was then that he noticed that Gon was no longer there. His gasp brought the fact to Kurapika’s attention as well, both running ahead with a cry of the boy’s name on their lips. Bursting from the forest, they saw the sight that had the air so still. 

A cabin sat in the middle of the clearing, it’s door torn off at the hinges and windows smashed. A hulking figure stood over the body of a young man, in it’s arm hung a woman of similar age. Gon was already running towards the creature, hyper focused on the task ahead of him. 

The creature looked up just in time to avoid Gon’s initial attack, using that momentum to launch it’s self into the woods and out of sight. Gon paused only a second before following after it, his speed matching that of the creature. Leorio and Kurapika watched with surprise before moving to aid the fallen man. 

As he ran through the forest, Gon slowly made his way up into the tops of the trees, giving himself a better view of the creature that he was tracking. Every step that he took brought him closer to his prey, body moving with nothing but instinct and training. Every movement he made was silent, the creature looking over their should every once and a while to even make sure that the boy was still following them.

The creatures escape faulted when they turned around and no longer saw Gon behind them, giving him pause enough to drop from above, pinning the creature to the ground. Gon raised his hand above his head, eyes empty as he stared down at his prey, “Who are you?”

The creature was frozen, fear of the boy above them tearing the words from their throat. The hand that kept them pinned to the ground tightened, Gon hissing out his words, “Who. Are. you?”

The creature sputtered, unsure what to say, “What do you mean?”

Gon snarled, teeth flashing as he spoke, “You are not the one from before. So who are you?”

The creature paused, unable to form a lie under the heavy aura of the child above them, “It’s a part of the hunter exam! This is a test!”

Gon relaxed, his hand slowly coming down as he crawled off of the creature. Dusting off his pants he looked back at the creature, a smile crossing his face, as if nothing had happened, “Why didn’t you just say so in the first place? I almost killed you!”

Gon’s laughter rang through the forest, the pure joy that filled it had the creature backing into the shadows of the woods. Fear gripping them stronger than Gon had been doing only moments before. Slipping away silently to return to the cabin, the creature had to pause and ask them self; was it the right idea to turn this boy away from the next step of the hunters exam and stall this boy’s development, or should they send him to the hunters association to correct and fix him, to bring him back to the child that he ought to be? These thoughts never came to conclusion by the time that they returned to the clearing. 

Kurapika and Leorio were both at the cabin, the young man and woman bandaged and cared for under Leorio’s watchful eye. With a relieved sigh the creature let out a call, bringing a second one from the forest behind them. With barely a thought they both began to transform, their creature bodies melting away into those of humans. 

The pair proceeded to walk towards the cabin, the hesitation completely gone from their steps. There seemed to be some hope for the boy if his companions were so merciful. 

The family explained the situation to Leorio and Kurapika, the trainees voicing their understanding and questions after. Gon had still not returned from the forest, his presence not getting any closer or farther away. The creature took this opportunity to speak to Leorio and Kurapika in private, “What do you know about the boy that you travel with?”

Kurapika spoke first, his tone emotionless as he did, “Not much. We met him for the first time on the boat that brought us here.”

The creature sighed, turning his head to watch the forest incase the boy appeared suddenly, “Then I feel the need to issue you a warning. Do not trust him, and never take your eyes off of him. He was ready to kill me in the forest, not a shred of hesitation in his actions. I can not tell you about his past, but I can tell you that his future is a frightening one. The only hope that I have is that by completing the hunters exam he will be known to the hunters association and taken into their protection. Maybe something can be done by them to save what is left of him. But be wary of him until that moment. I have no doubt in my mind that you two are nothing more than just a stepping stone for him”

Kurapika was unable to answer the man’s warning before Gon reappeared before them, humming slightly as he did so. His smile didn’t meet his eyes as he approached the group, the underlying malice in his voice well masked, “Did I interrupt something?”

No one spoke, wary of the warning that they had just received. Leorio took it upon himself to break the silence, chuckling as he nervously rubbed at the back of his head, “Of course not! We were just talking about going to find you that’s all!”

The anger faded instantly from Gon, his smile becoming genuine as he finished his approach, “Oh good! I thought you were being told something important about the hunter exam!”

Leorio let out a nervous laugh, the others following suit, “Of course not! We were just worried about you!” His laughing stopped, the mood growing serious once again, “What took you so long anyway?”

Gon shrugged, blowing off the question, “Just preparing for the rest of the journey I guess.”

The group exchanged glances, none willing to inquire further into his statement. A figure watched their interaction from the edge of the clearing, smirking softly at the tense atmosphere hanging over them. A drop of blood ran down his face, tongue whipping out to catch it. The flavour was sharp against Hisoka’s tongue, hot chills running down his spine at the taste. Blood really was more flavourful right after a kill.


	6. A Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of part two to the previous chapter. Hopefully this gets the ball rolling.

_“Gon.”_

_The boy turned around at the call of his name. His eyes lit up as he took in the form of Hisoka, a cry of joy bursting from his depths at seeing him. Gon ran towards him, stopping just short of throwing his arms around Hisoka. Waiting anxiously for Hisoka’s permission, Gon looked up with hopeful eyes, eager for any form of contact with his guardian._

_Hisoka let the boy stew, enjoying watching the boy squirm under his gaze. Finally he nodded his approval, Gon flinging himself into Hisoka’s arms without the slightest hesitation. Throwing his arms and legs around Hisoka, Gon held on to the man as if his life depended on it. Rubbing his head along the side of HIsoka’s neck Gon chattered on, telling him all about his journey thus far and the people he had met along the way._

_Placing hand on Gon’s chin Hisoka turned the boy away from his neck in order to speak to him face to face. Smiling down at the boy Hisoka cooed, “Did you miss me that much?”_

_Gon pouted, turning his face away from Hisoka in shame, “Not really.”_

_“Oh?” Hisoka laughed, the boy still clinging to him, “That’s not what you’re actually telling me.”_

_Gon blushed, burying his face in Hisoka’s chest instead, “Then why did you ask?”_

_Hisoka ran his fingers through Gon’s hair before tightening his grip, forcing the boy to look at him, “Because I expect you to tell me the truth whenever I ask you a question.”_

_Gon lightly held onto Hisoka’s hand, whimpering slightly as he did so. HIs eyes started to fill with pain the longer that Hisoka held on, fear starting to creep into his eyes as Gon started to doubt Hisoka’s intentions with him. The hand on Gon’s head started to shake, Hisoka’s eyes growing dead as he took in the sight of Gon below him. The silence was terse as they simply gazed at each other, the stalemate coming to a peak as Hisoka finally leaned down and claimed Gon’s mouth for his own._

_Gon relaxed into the kiss, his grip on Hisoka loosening as he lay bare for Hisoka to devour. The hand in Gon’s hair twisted, pulling the boy closer and Hisoka dived into his mouth, bringing Gon’s tongue to him to bite down on. Blood oozed in his mouth, feasting on the taste of Gon’s blood and the sound of his whines._  

_Roughly pulling Gon away from him, Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, “Why didn’t you kill it?”_

_Gon, still hazy from the kiss, tried to process what Hisoka had just said to him. He did not answer soon enough though. Hisoka tore the boy from his body, throwing him to the ground as he demanded, “Why, did you not kill it.”_

_Gon groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. He close himself off, unable to look Hisoka in the eye, “It wasn’t the one I was after, so I didn’t kill it.”_

_The air around Hisoka darkened, the man slowly walking towards Gon. The boy started to tremble, aware of the punishment he was about to receive. With every step that Hisoka took towards Gon, the boy shrank down into himself. By the time that Hisoka was right before Gon, the boy was quivering. Hisoka stared down at the boy, death emanating from him, “Gon.”_

_Just his name was enough to break him, tears flowing from Gon’s eyes as he begged, “I’m sorry! I should have known better! You told me to never let a kill escape, I didn’t listen. I was wrong. Please, please forgive me. Hisoka please. It won’t happen again. I won’t fail you. I’ll listen.”_

_Hisoka stared at the boy as he cried, his face unmoving. Gon’s please eventually faded into sobbing, his voice cracking with each cry. When Gon finally stilled Hisoka spoke again, “You disobeyed me Gon.”_

_Those words had Gon collapsing at his feet, tears mixing into the dirt below him, “Hisoka please.”_

_Hisoka paused, “And why should I not?”_

_Gon sobbed, hands grasping at the grass, “I won’t fail you ever again, I promise.”_

_Hisoka pondered Gon’s words carefully, “Look at me and promise me.”_

_Slowly Gon lifted his face up to look at Hisoka, “I promise.”_

_Hisoka knelt down before Gon and smiled, a warning in his voice, “If this every happens again, you will not be given the chance to redeem yourself. Do I make myself clear Gon?”_  

_Gon choked back a sob, nodding fiercely as he did so. Hisoka stood up, “Go, and don’t fail me.”_

_Gon stood, wiping his face before turning and running through the woods back to the cabin, Hisoka’s eyes on him the entire time._

“Gon…Gon…Gon!”

Gon snapped out of his reverence, realizing he was no longer in the woods but in an underground tunnel surrounded by hundreds of other people. Lost in his own world he didn’t even realize when they had made it to the testing site. 

Leorio had been bending over to wave his hand in Gon’s face in order to get his attention. Seeing that the boy now had his focus back on the present he stood back up, presenting a can of juice to Gon, “Drink up! You must be thirsty!”

Gon took the can, uttering a quick thanks before tossing the beverage to the side before leaving his companions to scope out the competition. As Gon walked through the vast crowd he noticed only a select few people who were of any concern to him. One in particular happened to be a boy of seemingly the same age as Gon himself. He didn’t interact with other competitors, keeping to himself while waiting for the exam to start. 

There was something that drew Gon to the boy, something about the way that he held himself reminded Gon of Hisoka. The familiarity drew Gon to the boy, his hand out in introduction before Gon even knew what he was doing. 

The boy seemed hesitant in taking Gon’s hand, but eventually put his own for a quick handshake, grunting out “I’m Killua” in response to Gon’s eager “I’m Gon!”.

A sudden rush of air brought the boys attention to the end of the tunnel, the metal door that had cut off the end of the lane was lifting. Mummers ran through the crowd, speculations and questions were the most prominent in the voices of those who spoke. Eventually the door lifted to reveal a single man standing in the empty space. Both Gon and Killua listened with apt attention as the man told them who he was and what to expect of the first stage of the hunter exam. 


End file.
